


Future teller

by GrimlyGhostly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimlyGhostly/pseuds/GrimlyGhostly
Summary: Fanart for @Child_OTKW’s fic, you belong to me (I belong to you)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. The hanged man - Ciro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Child_OTKW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_OTKW/gifts).



> Really suggest viewing this on an iPad or computer, but for mobile users you can easily view the image on imgbb- completely safe, I promise （´υ｀） https://ibb.co/X255SPs

I plan on making a few more like these for the same series, so keep an eye out! d(￣◇￣)b this first character is Ciro, an original character in the fic. He doesn’t spend too much time in there at all, we don’t actually ever REALLy get to meet him, but he’s still important to the story so I wanted to draw him <3  
  


the hanged man:

It depicts a _pittura infamante_ , an image of a man being hanged upside-down by one ankle (the only exception being the Tarocco Siciliano, which depicts the man hanged by the neck instead). This method of hanging was a common punishment at the time for traitors in Italy. However, the solemn expression on his face traditionally suggests that he is there by his own accord, and the card is meant to represent self-sacrifice more so than it does corporal punishment or criminality.


	2. Death - Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! For mobile users, you can find the full image here- https://ibb.co/gMyM84M

I really debated with myself on how I wanted to draw Harry- but I decided on drawing him as Ciro. Hopefully my point gets across lmao XD hope you like it! I’m gonna go back and add the hanged man cards description/meaning, so if you haven’t seen that go check the first chapter :)

the death card: 

The Death card has elements of a sudden and unexpected change. Death happens to everyone, no matter who you are, how much money you have, where you live, or what colour your skin is; it is the same with a significant change. So, the Death card can be a sign you may feel as though you are caught in the path of sweeping change and cannot escape its effects (especially if accompanied by the Tower or the Hanged Man). Although the upheaval may seem unwanted and painful, this massive change could bring with it a series of unexpected surprises that create new opportunities and advantages for you.


End file.
